The Heroes of Death
by dragonstorm24
Summary: When Percy's life is turned upside down he has to flee. With the campers scattered missing their leader, the gods fail to keep the order they once had. Now with both the campers and gods in peril trying to fight a foe that is impossible to kill they seem to lose hope. Can Percy restore order to both the gods and campers and defeat the enemy or will the world fall into chaos.
1. The End is a Beginning

**An: First story so I would love it if you gave me actual feedback in reviews instead of "update" "update please" if I don't update for more than 2 weeks then you can tell me to update.**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of this story other than my ideas and any oc.**

**The Titan War**

_**Percy Pov**_

After slashing through hordes of monsters I step back barely to miss a blade to the head. I see a demigod with a faint glow of silver wielding two daggers. He had an odd bald spot on his blonde hair which had a silver hue that looked like the crescent moon. He seemed to be in charge as monsters cleared out of the way for him. I feel like I should know him but I can't put my finger on it.

"Who are you?" I ask while trying to regain my breath and composure still exhausted from the monsters

"I am shocked you forget your friend so easily Percy Jackson" he says spitting out my name like a poison

"Or do you not remember, you abandoning me when almost killed me" he yells over the sound of the monsters dying and the roar of battle

"Alex," I say with sudden realization after I look over him some more realizing the silver hue in his hair

"You nearly got me killed me so I struck a nice deal with Kronos, in return for my service I get to permanently get rid of you", He says as he rushes to attack me

I dodge his moves, and find he uses his blades in way so one is always in a defense position while another freely makes it harder to hit him . Though in his rage towards me he swings one of the blades at my face which I block but the other one at my stomach which I barely dodge in time. I may have the achilles curse but I am not trying to let myself get knocked out. The curse prevents my death from all spots except my achilles heel of course but I can still get knocked out from getting hit in other areas.

"Are you scared," He says mockingly with a sarcastic tone

"I know all about your achilles heel, don't worry I will take my time and let you watch your friends inevitable death before I kill you." he says while lunging at me again

Right before he can hit me an apollo camper noticed what was happening and shot an arrow of his back while I smacked him with the flat of my blade knocking him on the floor. On the floor Alex said almost inaudibly after cursing in every language

"I may not kill you but who says uncle won't."

With that I closed his eyes and saw the smile. It was the smile of a man who had accomplished a goal. A smile happy yet sinister a sly smile that shows his last expression as if to say "I may be dead but already you have a cap on your life". After clearing my head from Alex's smile. I walk back to the medical tent to see how things are going for the war in which hundreds of demigods could already be dead. As I walk back I hoped that he wouldn't be judged harshly in the underworld. I see the way his story is weaved for him in his life and can't blame him on why he wanted the gods to die but I am the next best thing the friend who left, the causer of monsters to find the next best demigod or trigod. He had no protector and was a kid of a god who would kill him or turn him into a jackalope if he even asked for anything.

**Time Skip: Camp After the Battle**

_**Percy Pov**_

The camp was awful looking. The lava wall was destroyed the cabins were all crumbling and the big house a on fire. The camp looked like shattered glass and rebuilding would take weeks. As I sort through the wreckage I remember Alex's last words. I never thought would live this far so they seemed unimportant but then I realized the truth in them what is stopping gods like Zeus to try to kill me. I mean standing up to him and showing him up isn't exactly scoring me any brownie points with him.

**Timeskip: 2 Years Later After the Giant War**

_**Annabeth Pov**_

I groggily woke up to the sound of demigods helping rebuild the camp. First Kronos now Gaea why does everyone hate our camp. Good thing is though the surviving camper were forced immortality because Olympus can't decide who's kids deserve it. Percy also decides that gods have to make sure there kids are in a good home before the gods leave them, I don't think I have ever seen Zeus so angry because first Percy forces him to claim his kids but now he has to be a father until they get set for life. He even forced the gods to claim illegitimate children related to them. Not sure where that came from but he made it seem like it was important and I thought he sent a glare at Artemis when he said that but she would never had kids.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when Malcolm notices me awake and tells me that breakfast will start soon knocking me out of my daydream. I thank him and leave towards the mess hall after I make myself look like a normal demigod. When I am walking to the mess hall for breakfast when I hear

"Percy we have noticed some monster activity near Madison Wisconsin specifically the House of the Rock and we decided to send you to check it out." Chiron said showing him a brochure

"Sure but can I bring Annabeth she would really like this place" Percy said as he looks at the brochure

I continue to walk back to the mess hall to make it seem like I didn't eavesdrop. As soon as Percy got there he just said so what is your answer. I said "what".

"I know you were spying on us, so what is your answer?" He says rolling his eyes

"Why not," I say trying to sound like I am not too excited

When I pack my stuff I do the smallest squeal of delight. House on the rock was a great place with a platform off the side of the mountain that held 1 ton per square foot.

After eating lunch we head towards Madison by pegasi we finally reach the place. On the outside it didn't seem like much but chiron is never wrong. The "monsters" we found were one hellhound and a few cyclopes. I probably should've helped Percy but the place was filled with designs of the century so I left him to it. We decided to meet up in the infinity, a platform of the edge of the mountain that had a breathtaking view of the forest on which the house was made.

It was almost sunset at this point and the view was spectacular and I see why the Cloven Council work hard to save places like this.

"Grover would put down a peanut butter jelly sandwich for this," Percy says with a smile

I just roll my eyes at the joke but see something at the last second

I see an arrow and before i know what I am doing I shove Percy and the arrow hit me in my stomach. Imagine someone stabbing you in the side of your stomach. When I pull it out it feels like my world is on fire for a few seconds. I manage to hold down the bleeding with my hand and realize my bag with the ambrosia and nectar is too far away. Through all of this Percy managed to trap the person who shot the arrow and he immediately gave me the godly food from his bag. I instantly feel better and manage to sit up as I feel like I just left the movie theater with my tongue left with the crunchy but light buttery taste of popcorn.

"Are you okay?" Percy asks worriedly

"I am fine now let's see tried to shoot you and hit me," I say after I stand up with some ease

I walk over by the entrance to the infinity while stumbling a little. The first thing I see is this girl wearing a black shirt with matching black pants. She was stuck in chains of solid water. The water not being ice was much stronger since it fed off of Percy's powers. The girl had blonde hair and was trying to break away from the chains of water which was futile.

"Who are you," I ask for the 10th time

"What makes you think I will ever tell," she replies with an unwavering tone

"Hey Percy you think she will enjoy the lake," I ask trying to sound genuine

"Don't know better yet let's see if she enjoys swimming," He says with a sly smile trying to look like he had a face of genuine curiosity

As Percy starts to flood the place until she is up to her mouth with water.

"Please don't bring out water I can't swim," she says now desperate as she tries for a breathe as she starts sinking to the bottom of the water because Percy made the water less dense

"Tell us who you are then maybe we may let you go," I say tired of trying to figure out who this girl is and I hate not knowing something one of the downsides of being an Athena girl

"I am Zeus's servant," she says truly terrified at us

I am surprised but I can't say I didn't expect it . Suddenly I think of something and I turn to Percy and we realize the same thing. If we have Zeus on our tails that means we are dead whether the gods help us or not. If we tell the gods Zeus will hate us more so he would simply crush our cabins or have other "accidents". Atlantis may be great but Poseidon could end up in war with Zeus for this and Percy could never live that down. My mom couldn't protect us from one of the big three and has no area where the gods can interfere so she can't protect rest of the council simply wouldn't care. So we tell the servant that we are dead and to tell Zeus that. That should buy us time to leave before Zeus can figure out we are alive and get madder.

The servant looked around frantically hoping for a way out before she agrees to our terms only because Percy rose the water again.

We quickly head back to camp after making her swear on the styx. The night acted as cover as we raced to our cabins barely dodging the harpies hoping that we would be unseen. I make it back to my cabin and start packing. I quickly head on the cabin porch which had my sketchbook of my adventures .Sadly Nico decided to visit by lurking through the shadows and popping up in front of my cabin door acting innocent as he says.

"I know about Zeus trying to kill Percy,"

"How?" I reply actually confused how he figured it out

"You're here and he said that you had died. So where are you going?" he asks curiously

"Nowhere, now leave me alone," I say trying to grab my stuff

"What stops me from telling Zeus the truth," Nico says

"You wouldn't dare," I say threateningly

"Then I join," He says not backing down

"Why do you want to come?" I ask tiredly after realizing this was a losing argument

"Because you and Percy are family," He says

I tell him to meet up in Percy's cabin and finish packing my godly food and books. When I get to Percy's cabin I ask him if he's ready to go. He looks at me like I am an idiot with his eyes looking like they are in an anime. Before I can figure out why, I hear Calypso say happily

"I knew you were alive"

I completely forgot. When Calypso was free Percy took her in because titans don't have cabins within camp.

"I am coming then to," She says with the same determination as Nico

Before Percy answers I say

"No we already have to bring Nico at this rate the entire camp will come," I say more determined than before not wanting to lose two arguments on the same day

Percy looks at me funny and I give him my "I will explain later" look

"If Nico goes then I come," She replies not backing off

I facepalm myself for mentioning Nico but the damage was done. Before I can argue any more Percy says okay. I turn my head to him like he grew a second head. He tells me that we need all the people we can because we are heading. Then he says the sentence I never thought he would say.

"Onward to Alaska"

**An: Hope you like it :)**


	2. Why Trains are so 18th Century

**A.N.:Tell me any improvements I can make for the story**

**Thank you for reviewing smegol26 and yes Annabeth is leaving with Percy**

**Sorry about the low amount of action the action will come full force next chapter**

**Percy's Cabin**

_**Percy Pov**_

As soon as I say that I hear two girls asking questions faster than a machine gun. Mostly why there or why not somewhere else etc. Before this gets out of hand I tell them to quiet down and explain to them why Alaska is the best spot.

"You better have a good reason for wanting to go to Alaska Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says seriously

"Alaska is populated to a point where a house in the middle of nowhere won't surprise people, this means we can live in stealth from technology like scanners or satellites in the south and north poles. I also made friends with some of the local gods on my trip so they won't bug us. If we live somewhere like Canada then the population might see us fighting monsters which usually ends with us holding guns and the monsters being innocent children to them guess who wins." I say really liking the reasoning

Annabeth ponders this and tells us that even though my head is kelp this is actually a good idea.

"Hey Calypso can you grab Nico for me,"

Before I even have a chance to hear an answer she bursts into flames and returns in less than a minute with Nico.

"I love Hestia for giving me her blessing," she says while panting

"But it is pretty tiring to use," she adds on after gaining her breath back

When Calypso was brought to camp she didn't have any powers because her mom doesn't rule anymore so Hestia gave Calypso her blessing which gives her limited teleporting, can summon limited items, and can create and control fire. The limits are she can't teleport farther than a mile and the items have to be small or else she overdoes the power within her.

When Nico arrived I had to explain everything again. _"This is so annoying he had the exact same questions as the girls" _I thought. After the explanation we had one problem left.

"How will we get there," Annabeth asks

I realize Annabeth is right getting there will be hard.

"We can't take a plane or Zeus will see us. Boats are out of the question too because Poseidon will see us. And Nico can't shadow travel that far while Calypso can only go where she once was or close by," I say now thinking trying to figure out how to get there.

"What about trains," Annabeth says curiously

"They are not underground so Hades can't see us while Poseidon or Zeus both can't see us if we are on a train. The other gods don't bother with simple things like trains so we would be safe." Annabeth adds on

"And they're cheap so dad won't notice any credit charges on the card he gave me," Nico says not letting us forget he has a credit card

"What about the monsters though, we can't attack them without raising suspicion because "four teenagers killing innocent dogs on a train would make the news." Calypso says

"We could dress up and get a potion from the Hecate cabin to mask our scent temporarily," Annabeth says

"Why don't they hand that out for every mission then?" I said thinking that could save lots of campers

"The ingredients include minerals not from this world that came in a meteorite. They only have ten bottles that last around a week so Chiron forbids the use unless the mission is too dire and dangerous." Annabeth whispers because a harpy flew outside the cabin

"Then what about us, if we take four they will know we took it because two campers leaving and two campers dead while four potions are stolen can help the Athena cabin figure out pretty quickly", I hear Calypso say

"They won't because I can fake on of them so when it opens it will disappear and we will only have to take one because the effect will spread evenly giving us around 2 days of being monster free.", Annabeth says still somewhat quiet

"That should work and I can take it from the cabin because they only have one camper and he has a quest today." Nico says devilishly

"What did you do," I say suspiciously

"When I heard Zeus say you died I felt something was off, so I sent the Hecate cabin off on a quest and used their equipment to send an Iris message that bypassed the gods block on you guys it was only one way though" Nico says happily

"Lets just say that it required me to search through every living being that breathes and if I see one more plant I will kill someone" Nico adds rottenly

All of us just laugh at this before returning to the conversation. We have exactly three hours before we have to leave so we get a good head start before camp notices everyone is gone. In a few minutes Nico returns to the cabin with the real potions while Annabeth put the fake ones in. We all had notes explaining that we had a quest from the gods except me and Annabeth. When camp contacts the gods the gods will say they never sent any quests and we will be long gone.

By the time we did all this it took an hour because sneaking around camp isn't the easiest thing to do at night. When we finally met up again we had all our stuff and were ready to leave.

As we walk past the camp border I say "Calypso, Nico this is your last chance to turn back after this you may never come back here are you sure you want you want to come with us?"

They both immediately reply "Yes" at the same time

I raise an eyebrow to them while Calypso has a blush and is trying to hide it Nico has a stern glare with pinkish cheeks.

"Just kidding" I say after putting my hands up in surrender

"Enough with the flirting we have to catch a train in five minutes" Annabeth says with a sly smile

Nico and Calypso both shut up and are unable to look at each other until we reach the train which is a special one for going to Florida and back it's stop in New York is helpful though. Before the person at the ticket line even asks for our tickets I manipulate the mist and tell him we have the vip cabin. Luckily there was no one in line because being the middle of November when everyone had school or a job.

"Told you I can manipulate the mist," I tell Annabeth proudly

"Now just shoot an arrow straight and you'll get a bone," She replies and holds up a dog treat

"Why do you even have that," I ask while waving my hands around

I hear Nico making gagging noises in the back while Calypso just laughs with Annabeth. "_Great now there are two of them" _

I walk into the cart and was surprised. It had a digital map and TV in every soon as I saw the our destination was five thousand miles away I crashed my bed/chair fall asleep and get hit with usual demigod dreams. Thats right folks a confusing dream where pigs flying has a deep unexplainable meaning. This time I was in a dark room with clear nothing. The walls were made of some sort of black glass but it had some black smoke coming out of it. There seemed to be paintings of people with x's on them. After looking the paintings I realize I am no longer in the same room. I see hundreds of paintings with x's, dates, exceptions and everything. I feel the urge to explore the millions of picture but before I can I get hit with black. Now the room changes again to a judging table.

This was definitely not Hades underworld. I felt my body's urge to walk towards the stand but I knew that would kill me. Then I hear a voice say one sentence. If the end is the beginning of something else then how did everything begin?

I look around frantically for the voice. It made me feel as if my bones were glass as if winter came early and all my soul would tear out of my body. It made tartarus feel like a wood prison cell. I quickly clear my head then notice the scene changing again but everything is turning white with some yellow and I wake up. It was eight o'clock and I look around. The digital map on the table showed we were 3000 miles away. It would take a few days to get there because the train went through almost all of Canada and stopped at Juneau, Alaska's capital. From there we would head to Prudhoe bay (don't know much about this place so my facts might be wrong).

But before I think about this more I see the breakfast cart is coming down. I tap Annabeth and she growls at me pulling her blanket closer. I try the same with Nico and he rolls over. When I tried it with Calypso she nearly burned my hand of of growled a bit. After deciding I had enough of this I douse them all with water and all of them jump up with glares at me. I tell them the breakfast cart is here and I dry them all off.

You really can tell what type of person a guy is by the way he orders breakfast. Nico asks for black coffee and eggs while me and Annabeth just get eggs and toast while Calypso takes two waffles, five muffins, a mountain of hash browns, and three eggs.

"Something seem wrong with the picture here," I say jokingly

"When you live most your life eating fruits and anything else on a deserted island you learn to like any other food." Calypso says slightly tired

No one responds still feeling the effects of being dumped with ice water from Canada. The next few hours were filled with boredom. Never leave 3 ADHD kids in a smallish room in the train. Nico was trying to watch TV but all they had were news channels and sitcoms. Calypso absolutely had to redo her hair every few minutes and was twitching all around going for water every few minutes. Annabeth was trying to read all her books but after a while she was reduced to reread the books again and again until she started to memorize the books. And me, I was reduced to trying to decipher my dream and of course have my fun by pulling pranks on them. This includes changing the mist so Nico sees the entire world as some little ponies world. I can't stand doing nothing. Is that a feather in the corner? Why are the walls so close?

Before I lose sanity I hear an announcement "We have arrived at Juneau, Alaska" Before he even finishes talking I grab my stuff and bolt for the door. I hear Nico and Calypso looking like they were having a spaz attack as they grab their stuff and Annabeth looks normal other than her looking like she would anyone who would touch her stuff. We all rush out of the train and breath in the sweet outside air.

"Thank the gods for that being over", I say with relief

After this we had to "borrow" an iditarod sleigh that went pretty fast against the ice by the time we reach the bay we have all slept and kept watch. I look at the bay and imagine a midsize house not too big but not too small. I use my water powers and make an ice house that had all the space we needed. I then broke into the sewage system and made a hole around the size for a plumbing cable while Calypso made us beds and toilets Nico used his steel powers to make the plumbing cable for the sewage system. Being the son of Hades Nico always had these powers but were extremely difficult to use. Annabeth started putting out stuff like pictures and collected some dead wood for a fire. By night time we had a ice house filled with beds some basic gas lighting that we stole from the store 100 miles back.

"Well good job guys," I say tired after decorating the rooms to everyones taste

With that I fall asleep on my bed not caring that I missed dinner knowing what work was ahead of me.

**A.N.:Please leave a helpful review**


	3. The Ripple Effect

**Camp**

_**Chris Pov**_

After Percy died the camp morale decreased heavily. But Clarisse pushed the campers to train saying that "Prissy's death shouldn't end everything we worked on for months". She has a mutual respect for Percy for killing Gaea. She knows he would rather have the camp training than sitting around doing nothing.

I see the campers are trying to keep up the pace to Clarisse as she bombards them with tons of new moves and blocks. Including dodging so that they have the sword at the enemies throat and parrying a fast slash.

"Come on wimps your not going to be able to fight anything when you fight like that" Clarisse yells loud enough to be heard at New York

The gods haven't been the same. With Hades blocking off connection to the underworld for some reason and Poseidon angry that he can't see his son the sea's grew mad. But today was different instead of being mad at Hades it seemed like he was hopeful because the sea was calm but jittery at the same time

For whatever reason it doesn't matter I had to call Clarisse to end the class it was time for their archery.

"Clarisse it's archery time for them" I yell over the clashing of the swords

"Okay," I hear her yell back

When I head back to my cabin I walk by the Hades cabin. I suddenly feel time stop and my soul being torn out of my body. I look around and notice my weapons were gone. I see a pitch black hallway. My soul/body felt the urge to walk to the giant double doors and see what is over there. But before I can I feel my body change places again this time it showed an orb in the middle of the room. It showed Percy.

"Impossible they are dead," I say to no one in particular

I suddenly look around the room and see the sign saying nothing. Just looking at the sign it sent me to some gates. Beyond the gates I saw everything I ever wanted. I saw and understood everything inside those gates but before I can explore them I hear a voice saying "You will once enter those gates but at what cost"

"The future holds what you make it" He adds on making me feel like I would die right now listening to the voice which sounded like a chorus of millions of people in perfect sync.

I feel the world slip from under me and my surrounding returned to camp and time as continues I think about what he seemed more powerful than anything I ever felt. I then feel a tingling sensation in my arm and I feel something change. I feel like my world changed but everything is the same. I shake these thoughts out of my head as Clarisse walks by

"Does Miss Butkicker need something," I say with a smirk

She just rolls her eyes at me

"Have you noticed the sea doesn't seem to want to kill us?" She says while looking at the lake

"Yeah, I found it odd unless something happened with Poseidon" I say back to her with my head going back to the room with the orb

"You think it has something to do with Percy," She says with some hope

"Could be, want to go spar with each other" I say trying to take the topic off Percy

We start the match as usual two swords and no blessings of Ares allowed.

I duck as her blade comes at my face. With new armor the camp made it covers all of your body and has a special mix of celestial bronze and imperial gold. This makes it almost twice as strong but also lighter. I quickly slash at her legs while I am ducking. She sidesteps me and sends a kick to my face. I barely dodge in time as I feel the ends of my hair pushed by her boot. Before she brings her foot back I stomp on it and hit her with the flat of my blade sending her on the floor.

"Losing your touch milady," I say smirking

That sends her mad and she rolls over gets up and gets ready to attack. As the blade comes at me with a diagonal arch I move at the last second but she gets a dagger out and holds it to my neck using her other blade behind my neck.

"Excuse me my good sir you seem to have lost," she says with an english accent to match my earlier comment.

"Come on Clarisse you can "flirt" with him later we have a match planned remember," I hear Piper say

Clarisse immediately backs of looking for other Aphrodite girls who might have camera's in the area.

"Bring it on," I hear Clarisse say toughly

Piper and Clarisse became somewhat friends after the war because she matched Clarisse in a swordfight.

They started almost like I did but Piper was on the offensive using quick strikes against Clarisse's powerful ones. The dagger allowed for quick small cuts while the sword made the ones that actually hurt. Every time one of the girls seemed like they were getting a lead the other came back and hit them back.

After the fight continued for 30 minutes with both participants sweating and obviously tired Piper just ends it by using her charmspeak. They looked like they just took a swim as Piper couldn't even stand anymore from the cuts and sweat. Both the girls ate some ambrosia and nectar

"Hey come on thats not fair" Clarisse says after being defeated when she surrendered

"All's fair in "love" and war." Piper says back while pointing at the two of us at the word love

Me and Clarisse were blushing and turned to the Aphrodite girl who added on

"I could teach you to resist charmspeak if you teach me to use swords" she says after sheathing her dagger

Clarisse thought about for a second and agreed

"Come by my cabin around 5 o'clock tomorrow," with Piper saying that Piper left

"I have to teach the campers stealth so I will see you around," I say groaning a bit

"See ya at dinner," Clarisse says while walking towards her cabin.

I head back to the campers and teach them not to make too much noise when they walk and stuff like that. I got so many questions being the first time I taught this class including.

"How will stealth help us or why be silent etc," I hear from everyone.

"Stealth can help you sneak up on your opponents and not attract attention to yourself when you move through the forest," I yell booming my voice over the two hundred campers

"Stealth is about the safety of quests. If you went and fought every monster head on then you would eventually lose. If you use stealth you have surprise on your side. Everything at camp is here to help you and stealth is a core fundamental you have to know. No one has managed to fight on all the monsters without some preparation and stealth,"

"But what about Percy," I hear one camper say

"He was an improviser," I say and with that go back to teaching the class trying to get Percy out of my head

But I find the campers with less joyfulness than usual with Percy's training. There it is again since his death no one hasn't not thought about Percy's effect on camp. If only he were here he brought great speeches and was a great leader. I see even the most stubborn of campers agree to his speeches. His plans though always end with his life on the line. I shake these thoughts out of my head and continue to teach new stealth moves. "_Percy you need to come home_"

**On Olympus**

_**Zeus Pov**_

This could not be happening. Percy Jackson couldn't of died. I can't believe this. But thats what I heard when my servant returned. I told her I had no idea what she was talking about. Thats when I remembered it

_Flashback 3rd Person_

Zeus had just almost beat Dionysus at a drinking contest.

"Damn... you... God of wi..ne" Zeus says with heavy speech slurs

"I wi..n Zeus" Dionysus says stumbling while trying to stand

Zeus mad he lost goes back to his temple on Olympus

"Is something wrong sir," his servant says

"I have to claim another one of my kids," Zeus says gaining his speech back

"If only I could kill that bastard Percy," Zeus adds on

"It will be done master," the servant says then walks away

With that Zeus passes out on his throne because of being drunk

Flashback over

Hades enters the throne room

"Why is it you called us brother," I ask worried Percy learned of how he died

"Percy isn't dead," He says solemnly

_Impossible_ I thought my servant lied to me.

"What do you mean not dead," I reply

"What else do you think it means," He says giving me a glare

"Impossible I felt his presence disappear," Poseidon says not believing his ears

"He never came to my underworld that is for sure" Hades adds

"So that means he could be alive," Poseidon says with an excited tone

"But that would mean he is somewhere where the gods couldn't find him" Hades says grimmer than usual

"Where could he be I mean unless he lives in Alaska we could search forever," Athena says quizzingly

"No mere demigods can live in Alaska' we barely can stay there for more than a few hours without consequences" I say feeling weak because a demigod did what a god couldn't do

"Remember Percy and the other seven managed to defeat a giant over there they might as easily live there" Hestia says calming all of us down

"But he is beyond all of us" Athena says crushing hopes

"But not Artemis" Apollo says

"What why would she have power in Alaska" I say questioningly

"There are some Indian tribes who hunt there" Artemis says

"But you can't search there, even there your power is weak" Apollo adds

"There is no use to endanger other demigods to search for him, who says he will even come back" Athena says still sad over the loss of her daughter

"Annabeth's soul has not reached the underworld either Athena just as Percy's hasn't" Hades says trying to cheer her up

Athena's eyes flickered and she looked dead serious "Why would she leave her life behind to be with one of his spawn"

"I think there is more to this story then we can see" Hestia says trying to calm Athena down

"Like what she left her life and duty as an architect, to a place beyond the gods to be with his child what else is there" Athena replies angrily pointing at Poseidon

"Calm down Athena their relationship is not ours to mess with" Poseidon says trying to defuse the situation

Athena looked truly terrifying in that moment and looked ready to kill Poseidon

Her face was almost pure tomato red and it looked like she was about to start a war with Poseidon

"Enough, it is obvious Percy is not dead and that Annabeth isn't dead either. Arguing here won't find them while looking in Alaska means suicide. So unless anyone is daring enough to enter Alaska I say no quests be sent to find him. He chose to leave and we won't get demigods killed because of a search. Unless anyone wants to add anything to this meeting the meeting is adjourned." I say trying to be a peacekeeper and a bomb defusing specialist at the same time

Immediately all the gods left with flashes of different lights leaving me alone in the throne room.

_What have I done _

**AN.:Sorry about the late update I hurt my finger in basketball and couldn't type**


	4. Olympus Will Fall

**A.N.: Hope you like this and please leave a helpful review I want you to criticize me. I won't get mad if you do so please leave a helpful review.**

_**Percy Pov**_

I wake up to the sound of the wind howling against the ice home. I noticed that my face was wet and felt like some ice or something was on it. I get up groggily and find the others already unpacking.

"What time is it?" I say feeling like I was drunk

"It is noon," Annabeth says checking her watch

"Why didn't anyone wake me up," I ask widening my eyes

"We threw ice at you for target practice and yelled as loud as we could." Calypso says smirking

"Yeah and she won," Nico says trying to be bitter

"Oh shut up death breath" Annabeth says with a smirk

From the looks of it Nico got dead last

"What's for breakfast?" I ask looking at Calypso

"Pancakes, Bacon, Eggs , Hash Brown, french toast and Hash Browns" She says with glee

_I am going to take a hint saying she likes Hashbrowns_

"What's today's plans?" Annabeth asks

"Why not make this place bigger?" I say

Everyone ponders for a brief moment then agrees to it.

"I have the perfect idea," I say anxious to get started

I then scale out my plans. The plan could take months but it would end up being an ice castle that would have a section dedicated to all of us and the northern gods of Alaska.

"Let me go say hi to a few friends" I say leaving the soon to be castle

"Where are you now hunter" I ask loudly

I see two arrows appear in front of me sticking in the ground and out of nowhere a man wearing basic leather clothing holding a bow and arrow. He looked to be around 25 and looked like a normal hunter in any Alaskan lands.

"Hello Hunter" I say giving a bow

He looked annoyed then said "Don't ever bow to me"

"After all you taught me how to be happy again so don't bow to me" he says casually

_Flashback_

On my way to fight the giant born to oppose Hades I see a damaged temple in the snow.

"Hey guys make the camp for tonight I want to check something out." I say looking in the distance

I head over to the temple to see a man lying in the corner seeming to relive his old memories.

"Do you know what it feels like for your life to have no meaning" he says

"Do you know what it feels like to be ignored and unable to do anything" he says again

"I do" remembering when I couldn't find Annabeth

"I am Hunter the god of hunting in the north" he says nonchalantly

"Pleasure to meet you" I say bowing

"I understand what you are going through but sulking in the corner isn't going to help you, show the world the true Hunter not some rip off version of Artemis" I said knowing if she heard me I would die

"How do you even know of me" he asks curiously

"I looked up every minor god there was because of a few law changes on Olympus that requires me to find all demigods from all gods" I say

"Oh" He just says

We talk for a while and we become friends with him saying that if we ever return to Alaska we know where to find him

_Flashback Over_

"What are you doing in Alaska, Percy" He says

"Long story but it includes some angry gods," I say with a glare at the sky

Hunter seemed to ignore this or not see it and says "No matter the cause it sounds like you might be here for a while I can give you a house in my temple" He says

"No thanks we already have a house that we are making huge" I say waving my hands for emphasis

"Show me your place sometime and until then the wild here will help you" he says then flashes away

I head back to our house and see Annabeth coming up with a plan for the house.

"Look who finally decides to show up" says Nico

"Shut up Death Breath" I tell him

"I look at the design Annabeth drew up and it looked like a castle that I imagined but one thing was off.

"Add a hall of the minor gods of the north here" I say pointing to an empty room

"Uhm sure" Annabeth replies

"Any reason" Nico asks

"I have some under appreciated god friends who live around here"

I take a quick look over the design again and I see what I have to do

"So should I start making the ice walls in the design" I say

"Yeah Calypso can make the interior and Nico can make the hole for the foundation." She says

So I start changing the form of the snow and ice into water. The snow is mostly water so I can change it to water but it takes more energy. I quickly call Nico over to make a big hole in the ground in front of me. He just agrees and makes it walking away confused.

I fill the hole with water and freeze it which isn't hard because it already almost freezing temperature. By the time I finish making the walls I collapse on my bed even though it was only 8 o'clock. I wake up and find the inside much more different from what it was yesterday with rugs and some pictures on the walls.

Some of the stuff like dishwasher and dryer were probably stolen because it was too much of a specialty item for calypso. I look around and see the bright colored walls contract with the dark floor. The ice acted as a window allowing it to filled with light which pulsated around the room. I go on the coach and crash on it not noticing how tired I was.

I wake up feeling like I didn't sleep but I know I did. I look around and notice that it was 12 o'clock from Annabeth's watch she left on the table. I go to see if they were up yet. I first walked into Annabeth's room and it was amazing. Her bed had 2 marble owl heads on the ends while the room was gray it had a design looking like a book. It was simple yet an elegant design.

"Wake up Owl head," I say loudly in her ear

"Five more minutes" she says while rolling in bed

I then walked over to Calypso's room and felt the hominess of it. It had orange walls with a brown floor that made me feel like I was in a nice house. On the right side was a fireplace that burned bright orange. Her bed was a normal looking bed but I felt the warmth emanating from it and wanted to jump right in.

"Calypso get up," I yell in her ear

"Fine I am getting up" she says annoyed

I walk over to Nico's room and look around. It was a red with black combo on the wall the showed off the neon white floor that seemed to glow with life. I looked around and everything was usual to Nico's tastes. I go up to yell at him but he clamps my mouth

"You hear that that's how I want it to sound in Casa De Nico," he says groggily

I head back to the kitchen to see Calypso, Nico and, Annabeth sitting there.

"How did we finish so fast?" I ask

"With the walls out of the way Calypso worked all night to get everything on the inside done." Annabeth says

"But she only got half of my room and Nico didn't do your room because you were already asleep." She adds on yawning

I look over to Calypso who fell asleep sitting on the chair.

I hear a footsteps in the distance and I walk outside to see what caused it. A group of hellhounds looking ready to attack stood by the entrance.

I quickly raise my sword and defeat them in no time simple slashing at them diagonally while dodging their attacks.

I fall on the couch knowing the work that we still had to do.

_**3rd Person Pov: Olympus**_

The fates had called a meeting on Olympus and immediately every god flashed to their thrones.

"Why did you call us fates" Zeus asks making sure not to insult them

"We have a new prophecy for you" one of them said

_To death or power Olympus must fall_

_To start anew_

_To change old ways_

_To right the wrong_

_Or to fall in flames_

_To be overturned_

_To be left to rot_

_To end and to begin_

_Into a flower or flame_

Right after they said that the gods faces had turned black

"Olympus will fall" Athena says scared

"We are allowed to tell you one thing though" The second fate said

"We do not control fate we simply guide it to the best outcome and this is the prophecy that will help guide you there" The third fate said

"We see many roads of demise and failure but one road of hope that can happen" The first fate said

With that the fates left leaving the Olympians trying to figure out what to do.

"We must ready the demigods." Zeus says thunderingly

"I will remove our connection to our thrones so we don't die if they get destroyed" Hephaestus says

"But this makes us vulnerable because they are our seat of power so they amplified our powers" Athena says

"Hephaestus do it, and is there any hope for us" Poseidon says hopefully

"There is" Athena says wide eyed as realization struck her

"It says to start anew meaning that something will start and if that is us then we have a chance" Athena says joyfully

"But if Olympus falls who will take over" Hades says scared

"Lets look at what they told us, they said that Olympus will fall and that something will start good or bad. But the last two lines say to end and to begin into a flower or flames. This means that something good could happen here" Athena says

"Lets prepare the demigods for war call a cabin council meeting in the camp big house now, Dionysus" Zeus says

All the gods flash to the camp big house

"The olympian council it is lovely to see you but what are you doing here" The centaur says bowing

"We need to call a meeting in the big house now." Zeus says

"Of course," Chiron says then blows a horn to call the councillors to the big house

"We are here to inform you about a visit from the fates," Zeus says explaining of what happened

"Whatever is going on here shows that we have a chance in this thing so lets crack some skulls" Clarisse says pumped

"I agree no matter how grim the situation might be we must get ready for battle." Malcolm the new Athena cabin counselor

"My kids get the bows and arrows ready for battle." Apollo states

"My hunters will stay at camp and until the war is over no more capture the flag because we need to minimize any infirmary visits for the campers." Artemis says proudly

"Get all the other cabins to train and get ready with plans and tactics," Zeus says

"Tell the rest of the campers during dinner." Chiron says as the gods flash away

"If this threat is so powerful we mustn't take any risks. That means no pranks from the Hermes cabin and no more ditching class from anybody or they will be punished" Chiron adds on

If only the campers knew what they were getting into


	5. The Hunters

_**The Hunters Cabin: Thalia Pov**_

What do you do when you find out a friend of yours runs away and could be dead and you have to go to a camp where everyone sucks. You beg Artemis not to go. But I did not expect to hear these words out of her mouth. I walk into her room…

"Thalia you are not going to camp," Artemis says

"What?" I say not having time to even ask my question

"I need you and a few other girls to search for Percy" she says more seriously

"Who will come?" I ask happy on the inside

"Cathy and Phoebe," She says

"Cathy is new wouldn't it be better for someone like Diana?" I ask her

"Where you have to go you will need a child blessed by Hestia," Artemis says

"Just make sure she is safe her past still hurts her more than she lets on," Artemis says

"Where are we going?" I ask trying to take this topic off Cathy's sad past life

"Alaska," Artemis says and if possible even more seriously

Of Course that's where Percy would hide. I leave the tent searching for Cathy. The hunters leave today and I have to leave even earlier. I find Cathy in her room looking through a photobook.

"Cathy," I say in a whisper like a mother walking into a sick persons room

"Yeah," She says

"Artemis wanted you to come on a quest with me, would you like to come?" I ask

"For what," She asks

"To find Percy," I say

"The Perseus Jackson," She says with wide eyes and being really jumpy

"Yeah" I say slowly and suspiciously

"According to Hades, Percy let me see my parents after Percy heard what happened," she says awfully jumpy for a 14 year old

"I'll take that as a yes," I say leaving a girl packing faster than a cheetah

_Only Percy, I think_

I then look for Phoebe only to find her packing

"Artemis already told me, I will see in in 5 by the back door" she says from inside her tent

I quickly head to my own tent. I grab my sweater and jackets. I zip this all in my bag which looked like it it might break at any given moment. It was overstuffed with sweaters and two winter jackets that made me look obese.

I quietly and quickly head to the back as the sun goes down. I can't let the world know where I am going. I see Cathy and Phoebe waiting there.

"Let's go," I say after opening the door to the stables near the back edge of camp.

I choose the white pegasus while Cathy chooses the blue one. Phoebe gets her pegasus which she named Starcrusher. Thanks to a gift for helping in the war Poseidon gave Phoebe the ability to talk to her horse.

"I know it's cold but we have to go there," she says pleadingly to her horse.

Her horse nodded but seemed angry

"If we are going north we have to fly low. In the sky it is much colder than down here and we probably will freeze our butts of flying too high up there." I say to both the girls

We quickly start flying to Alaska. "_This is going to be a long day" I think_

By the time we hit Hubbard glacier our pegasi were starting to shake with the cold weather and were starting to go stiff.

"Thank you go ask Artemis for all the apples you want," Phoebe says caringly to the semi frozen pegasi

"Let's start searching," I say feeling warm from all the sweaters and jackets that I wore

We look as far as we could for one night and get attacked several times.

I shot arrows at them while Phoebe used hunting knives and Cathy used a dagger. We made a pretty good team except when a group of Cyclopes attacked us. Normally this is no problem but with the winds blowing and snow flying we could barely see and arrows veered off course.I was trying to run for my life as my hunting knives were useless when the visibility turned to zero. after I am sure I lose him I call for Phoebe and Cathy but they don't respond.

I quickly realize that the cyclopes were trying to separate us and they had succeeded. I look and see the outline of the moon over the thin clouds and think my best path is north. So I start walking towards it. I spent around my entire day/night walking north. There is nowhere safe to sleep and I think the frostbite will get to me or the hypothermia. I start running hoping for any extra heat. I left all my stuff with Cathy so it would stay warmer. I gradually decrease in speed as my legs tire out. I see a piece of ice shaped odd and using the last of strength blast with lightning hoping I might be able to stay in it. I run in and see Calypso but fall unconscious before I can say anything.

I wake up feeling hot and cold at the same time. I wake up in a orange/red sort of room and see a fireplace next to me.

"How do you feel Thalia," Calypso says

"How are you even alive," I say while coughing a little

"Percy was forced to leave camp for reasons he told me not to say. So when me and Nico found out we joined him because camp isn't right for us. Especially me." Calypso says

"You could join the hunters you will always be accepted there," I say

"That would mean giving up love and I have my heart on this one guy….." Calypso says with a blush

"Come on we both know I am fine and healthy, now who is he?" I say trying to guess who it is

"No one," Calypso says

"Come on it is only us girls and being the leader of the hunters means listening to every breakup story. I have more experience than you think, now who is he?" I say determined

Calypso nervously looks around and says "Nico" in an almost inaudible whisper knowing she was going to lose this fight

"I did not see that coming," I think out loud

"Thalia you know stuff like this what are my chances," she says pleadingly

I know that living in solitude for centuries makes any human contact much more valuable so if she gets her heart broken it would be ten times worse. But any love would be much better. She is my friend and I will not try to hurt her to join the hunters. But what she is asking me is actually hard Nico wouldn't hurt her but what if he says no. Before I get even more confused I simply say

"I don't know but you should ask him,"

"But what if he says no," she says acting a bit scared

"Then tough it up he says no what is that to stop your life," I say strongly while coughing a little

"Okay I'll ask him later sometime. Are you sure you're all right?" she says concerned back to my health

"I am fine Calypso," I say and she puts a few more blankets on me and I fall asleep

_**Percy Pov**_

Imagine my surprise when our house gets struck by lightning and my cousin breaks into our house.

After letting Calypso heal her I had to rebuild the wall and I go bug Nico to see what he is doing.

"How's my favorite goth/emo/death/dark kid going?" I say struggling not to laugh

"Well idiot/kelp/seaweed/idiot/IDIOT head how is it going for you," He says trying to have a genuine smile

"Well I suppose now I know you like Calypso," I say

"How did you know?" He says frantically with a blush

"I didn't, I just wanted to see your reaction. But I know because it is in plain sight you always clean up your act for her and always "help" her." I say with the first sentence joking but gets serious in the second part

"First of gross, Second what do I do. Unlike you I don't think I have seven years to try to get her to like me," He says back to scared Nico mode

"Shut up it was only like four," I say

"What do I do," He says again

"Ask her out," I say simply

"But what if she says no then our friendship will be ruined," He says

"So what, if you deny your feeling then it will be a what if and you will never know. Along with the fact she is kind and wouldn't straight up say no." I say with some logic

"Now mind helping me set up the plumbing," I say trying to change the topic

"Already did," Nico says with a daze in his eyes saying heavy thinking mode on

"Where is Annabeth?" I ask Nico

"She went out to change the mist for an electrician so we will get electricity. She couldn't read her book last night and got mad." Nico says

"I wasn't mad just annoyed Nico" Annabeth says while walking into the room with a guy wearing a utility belt

"_This is going to be a long day I think as the guy starts adding cables to the outlets" I think_

_**Writer of Fate: Enter fates**_

"Who are you," The first fate says trying to take the presence out of the room

"Where is your master," He says with the voice of hundreds

"Upstairs," the second fate stutters

"Who is he," the third fate said looking at the second fate

"Someone you don't want to mess with," The second fate simply says

The fates hear some laughter upstairs and the man walked back down

"Change of rules fates now update the fate your master will give you in 3..2..1," He says

"Ta ta," He adds on and disappears

Then he walked down. The controller of fate. The strongest of them all.

"The roads of destiny is going to change a bit," He says and the fates immediately agree

After the fates see what the changes are they are shocked that the man changed their masters mind.

Their master leaves leaving the fates confused what was so special about this rose that was changed in the timeline.

**An.: This AN is going to be big. Thank you for all my followers including you spyingvince, funny thing is I read your stories. Back to the point I am going to go grammar and spelling nazi on my older chapters and add some more detail to everything. The more reviews I get that help me the faster I can do this. **

**1 good review means Tuesday update**

**2 good reviews mean Monday update**

**3+ Hopefully Sunday update if not early Monday with hopeful 2k-3k chapter instead of just 2k as usual**

**Please be good reviews I don't want to get, "update faster" or stuff like that.**

**Good reviews means grammer mistake,spelling mistake,story suggestion, issues, complaints, ways to improve story, and if the characters are ooc.**

**I am not a perfect writer so just say like "I think Annabeth is ooc in chapter 2" and I will be fine with it I will not get mad at you.**

**One last thing this will have references to other books I want to see if anyone can figure it out. There was one of them in this chapter and some of the other references are going to be at the end so I won't say which book it is. You will still understand the story if you didn't read the books.**

**Hint 1:Fate**


	6. The Hunter Saves the Day

_**Nico Pov**_

I wake up and I feel a tingling sensation in my arm. Thinking I probably slept on it weird I get up and see a rose near my bed. It had a note that had illegible writing. It burned up and I had a feeling to give it to Calypso. It was a red rose with an orange inside. I walk down to the main room and see Thalia walking.

"See Calypso healed you," I say

"I thought you were on a quest from Hades." she says wide eyed

"Diversion" I simply state

"So who else is alive," She asks

"Me, Percy,Calypso, Annabeth, and the hundred hellhounds trying to kill us," I say casually

"Where?" she says more alert

"Don't worry Percy is taking care of them." I say feeling lazy

"Let me shoot at least" she says worried

"Calypso and him are in a headshot tournament it is actually pretty fun to watch." I say with a grin on my face

"Percy or Calypso….. Calypso, Percy can only use swords." She says after thinking for a moment and relieving her worries

"Lets watch," I say

I take her up to the wall which has some space to sit. Thalia looked shell shocked as she saw Percy manipulate the water to make it almost look like sewing through the enemy. Calypso was using the fire like a whip that was controlled.

"Since when could Percy do that," Thalia says awed

"We have been training with our powers in Alaska of course he gained some power" I say matter of factly.

"Shut up I bet you didn't gain anything," She says trying to redeem herself

I quickly turn the shadows into chains and restrain Thalia's mouth.

"You think you are stronger than me" I say darkly but failing after cracking a smile at Thalia's expression

"You scared me death breath I thought you finally brushed your teeth," She said pretending to look scared.

"Shut up," I say trying to pout

"I won," I hear Percy yell from a distance

"No I got more of them you did," Calypso says back to him

"Ladies, Ladies you're both very pretty but we have a guest." I say pointing to Thalia who was smirking

"Hi Pinecone face," Percy tries to say innocently

"Hi, that is all you say after you run away from the gods." Thalia says starting to get angry

"What am I supposed to say," Percy says backing off

"How about sorry for making me run around managing camp and the hunters." Thalia says starting to gain some steam

"I am sorry," Percy says slowly looking ready for Thalia to explode

"Guess you really are a Seaweed brain" says a new voice which belonged to Annabeth

"Hey Thals," She adds on

"Annabeth how's it going?" letting the anger dissipate after seeing her best friend

"Good," Annabeth says breaking up the situation

"How long until I can leave," Thalia asks calming down

"I mean the monsters of course not that you guys aren't kind or anything" Thalia quickly adds and starts rambling

"I'm not sure because it seems like the monsters are grouping up and getting stronger. It may not be safe for you." Percy says sadly

"But I have to get back to Artemis. The others probably already went back but out here Artemis will have no power." Thalia says in distress

"Calm down I know a god who might be able to help." Percy says waving his hands

"How?" I say confused

After that he looks around for something and stares at it. Within seconds a man appeared in light leather armor. He had the eyes of an immortal but had a laid back look on him. On his back was a sack of arrows and a bow that were oddly shaped like my bow. He looked like Peter Pan to me but more wild and less joyful than the disney version.

"Hello Hunter," Percy says

"Hey Percy what do you need?" Hunter asks happy

"Can you help send Thalia back to America please." Percy says stressing the please

"Normally I could send her back easily but I also need some help," The Hunter says sighing a bit

"What sort of help?" Thalia says suspiciously while bowing

"Don't bow to me. I need you to find my demigod child. Apparently I left a good impression on an Athenian child and she had one daughter. Issue is it is in Canada. I need you to take her to camp since my power is only in the north and south of the world. Canada was populous enough for the gods to have power there so thats why I can't go there." Hunter says with pleading eyes

"Of course," Thalia immediately says

"Don't tell the gods of our location" I say making sure she could hear me

"Ok," Thalia states with a weird look on her face

She then teleports by the Hunters her with an arrow that sent her flying into nothingness.

_**Thalia Pov **_

I see my surrounding whiz away and it felt like the landscape was blurring. I feel a sudden stop as I am brought back to reality.

"If she wants to please offer her a place in the hunt," Hunter says as he flashes away

I suddenly feel a piece of paper in my hands and see a gps/map combo that showed me where I was but it was on paper. I end up walking through about four miles before I come to the house. It looked like it hasn't been taken care of in a while and the open garage showed too much beer. I quickly peek inside and see the girl working as a slave to her fathers friends. I immediately break the door down and hit the four men before they could react. The first one and the second one fall with nothing while the last two seemed to have some strength. One of them starts getting up but I hit him down while the other is grabbing for a cracked beer bottle. I pick up the bottle and smash it on his bald head. My eyes scan the room to find the girl who was hiding in the corner.

"Pl..e..a..s..e don't h..u..r..t me," she says trembling in every word

"Come with me I will take you away from these vile men." I say glaring at the unconscious body

I then notice how she looked. Her hair was bloody obviously from abuse. While she looked to be nine she had beer bottle cuts on her arm and winced when I touched her. Other than that she had black hair that wasn't maintained. I sized her up and she fell around the four eleven mark.

"Eat some of this," I say after I give some of my spare ambrosia in my pocket

Immediately her bruising lessens and she can stand up straight.

"What's your name?" I ask trying to be as nice as possible

"Colette" She says as she stumbles trying to walk

Her injuries are much worse after seeing what they are when she is standing. I take her hand and I walk to the nearest forest. I explain how the gods are real and how she is a demigod. As usual she seemed quite surprised but sad her dad didn't care.

"He cared but he is locked on to Alaska and if he left it would be really bad. Thats why he sent me" I said trying to say how gods can't leave their domains and interfere with mortals

"Where are you going to take me?" she asks

"This part is your choice. You can either go to a camp where you will meet demigods like you. Or you can join the hunters. We are an all girls group with partial immortality. You will never be bullied and will get some of the best skills out there. Though it requires you to give up love. But at camp you can still choose to join us and we will always see each other at the hunters if you join us" I say hoping she will choose the latter

"The hunters" she says without a doubt

"Good now let me call Artemis to come pick us up." I say while getting a drachma out

O Iris, god of messaging, please accept my offering Artemis. I immediately see our leader in front of me.

"Artemis" I say semi loudly

"Huh, what, Thalia you were lost in Alaska" she says surprised that quickly looks relieved that I am ok

"I need you to help teleport me and a recruit for the hunters milady." I say trying to get off the topic

"I'll be right there," She says cutting the connection

Within seconds a twenty year old woman appeared with silver eyes. I explained to her how this was the daughter of a northern god that he couldn't help and that she needed medical help. With that we teleported back to camp.

"Sophie I need you to heal her." I say loudly so she can hear me

Sophie comes and helps her to the medical tent. I turn to Artemis and explain how I had gotten lost in Alaska and that the god Hunter had found me and that he would help send me back if I picked her up. I leave out the part about Percy and Nico. I also explained what I saw at the house in Canada when I got there and Artemis was furious. She quickly flashed and returned with blood all on her.

"Milady I think you should get Colette initiated and help her out" I say trying to calm her down

"Okay you're right Thalia, Thanks." with that she heads towards the medical tent

I head in to see how she is doing and to see the initiation because the hunters already heard my story because the middle of camp isn't exactly private. I hear the initiation and Artemis trying calm down the new girl. While being a virgin goddess Artemis still is good at helping girls get past their past problems.

After about 5 minutes Colette seemed to calm down and opened up more. I pondered on why Percy would live away from the gods. I can maybe see one of them angering him or the other way around. All I know is though he wouldn't hide for no reason so I can't be mad at him.

After I see Colette start acting like a normal nine year old. I smile at the thought of another hunter. I hear Artemis talking on how the past doesn't mean that she has to be sad. The I remember my favorite quote "While the past is dried into clay you have time to mold the future". I remember Annabeth saying it to a demigod who horrified by his parents and couldn't come with us on a recovery mission. It was meant to calm her nerves but I felt calmer too. So what, if the past makes us who we are the future is who we will be.

**A.N.: Sorry about the late update I was trying to update earlier but fell into a lot of plans**

**Thank you for favoriting and following me Hunteress Of The Stars and fovoriting me amazingkingxman  
**

**Sorry if I missed anyone my emails were deleted so I can't tell who liked or followed when.**

**Please leave a helpful review :)**


	7. I am so Screwed

**10 year time skip**

_**Thalia Pov**_

Ten years ago I saw Percy Jackson and Nico. Ten years ago was the first time I lied to my mistress. Today she confronted me about it. I am called into her tent and told to sit down.

"Thalia why are you holding back on information about your trip to Alaska" Artemis says slyly

"What do you mean?" I ask weakly

"I know you better than anyone Thalia and I can tell every time I bring up Colette's past I see you wince" Artemis says acting like a detective

"There are some things I am not allowed to tell you Milady as much as I wish to" I say defeated

Artemis nods her head knowing that she couldn't get answers out of me.

"Stay safe you are my lieutenant and I will always be here" She says walking out of the room

I feel bad for not telling her but I keep my promises. If only I knew why they went into hiding.

I head out of the tent to get ready for the games. Well it's supposed to be a hunt, but we all have a competition to see who gets the most kills.

"You have no chance Thalia" the now 13 year old Colette says

"You wish" I say proud of my 15 win streak

As soon as the horn sounds we all sprint in different directions. I see a deer in the distance and pull back the string on my personal bow. I take a breath and slowly turn the bow at the face. The competition is for quality and quantity.

I let the arrow fly feeling a breeze on my face. I see it strike the deer in the eye. I quickly run and see a bear. I aim for the head and before I shoot I see a flash of silver. The bear falls with a thud. I get a bit angry and go off to continue. I end up getting 6 kills.

"Beat that Colette" I say triumphantly

She shows us her seven kills all in the eye. I only managed 6 kills with most in the chest.

"Darn you" I growl at Colette

I try to act angry but in my heart I feel happy for her. She walks over and gives me a smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Why is killing giants easier than ignoring your eyes." I say with a hug

"Cause I'm so cute" she says imitating my voice

"I don't sound like that" I say mock offended

"Well..." Most of the hunters go

I give them my death glare and they all shut up. Artemis walks over and says the loser of our competition has to cook.

"What competition" Colette says trying to be discreet

"You really think you can hide or lie from me" Artemis says with a glance at me

"Fine I'll cook" Kate says a bit grumpy

"I'll help" Colette says

After Colette got over her past she is a really nice person. She will help anyone she can for anything. Apparently she is also a good cook because the dinner she made was mouth watering.

"Colette you are the best cook ever" I tell her

Tons of "yeah" and "true" were yelled all around

I take a look at a slightly blushing Colette. She may be a great cook and great shot but one thing she can never drop is the hesitation. Even in battle she has that second of hesitation she can't let go of. Even every time we call her name she flinches.

"Campfire time girls" Artemis yells

We all head by the campfire in different fashion. Some jogged but most walked.

"Which story should I say" Artemis says

"You told all of them other than his" I tell her

"You mean him but we all know it" Artemis says

"Not Colette" I tell her

"What story" Colette says excited

"The story of the a possibly living hero. A hero that has surpassed all behind him. One who defied all odds. The greatest hero of our time. Sadly not a woman but I guess he's an okay guy." Artemis says making Colette's eyes the size of dinner plates.

We start telling all of his tales starting with the lightning bolt to holding the sky to Kronos. Her expression went from shock to the point we had to check to see if she was alive. I was reliving the quests that I had to go on during the giant war with him. I actually felt like rolling over laughing as soon she heard he defeated Gaea. I still remember that day as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback_

The hunters were managing the overfire while the campers charged. I see Percy in the distance fighting Gaea. I head closer to the situation and shoot a couple before running from the earthborn. As soon I see Percy again he is barely able to stand and is limping. I want to try to help him but the earthborn are hard to kill. You can only kill them by finding their weak spot that separate them from immortals.

I then notice one of them was bending his leg more than I typically saw one of them and stabbed it in the leg hoping to hit the right spot. With that he returned to a pile of dirt. I turn to see Percy one last time before he pulls of a risky move that blew my mind. He summoned all the water in the earth and sky and Gaea and made a massive explosion to make a straight hole to tartarus. With that Percy falls over and has trouble breathing. Turns out doing that broke most his bones and he was in a full body cast the entire week. He was submerged in water 24/7 and was given the max nectar and ambrosia every day. Once he healed him, Annabeth, and I all went on a quest to kill any survivors who supported Gaea.

_Flashback Over _

_**Nico Pov**_

I look back to the rose I got. Even though the letter with it made no sense I have a feeling I can't give it to her yet. I plan a way to get to see if Calypso is any way interested in me. When you are miles away from civilization and have a stable house you get bored. So I could ask Calypso to hunt with me since our food supply is low.

"Hey Calypso wanna hunt with me" I say acting casual

"Sure" she says rather quickly

I get my sword and spear ready while Calypso get her whip and arrows.

I am about to tell Percy that we are going but I see Annabeth's not in her room and Percy's door locked.

As I head back I thought I was hearing things.

Calypso and I head out to kill some animals for dinner since the stores were starting to get suspicious of the thefts and Calypso had a limit on her powers. Unlike Percy's powers or mine she only has a blessing so her powers have a longer cooldown period. After making the house her powers were useless for a month and still they were weak for another week.

Hunting isn't as exciting on TV though were you always find an animal every few seconds on tv we find one every few hours out here in Alaska. We had to be quiet the entire time so I really didn't talk to her. The occasional "good shot" or "so close" was the only thing that was remotely near a conversation. Afterwards we walk into the kitchen we see Percy and Annabeth talking about what's going to be for dinner.

"Hello, we brought some food" I say the second part fast cause Percy practically pounces on me

"Where?" He asks desperately

"We should have more food why are you freaking out so badly?" I ask him curiously

"Annabeth was about to make me have spinach. Contrary to Popeye it doesn't give you giant muscles or taste good." Percy says with a gagging motion

"It's not that bad" Annabeth says holding a spoon with some light green stuff

"Here I'll try some" Calypso tells Annabeth

As soon as she has a bite she runs for the trash and throws up.

"That was great cooking Annabeth" Calypso says trying to act like it was all good

"Is it that bad?" Annabeth asks sadly

"We just don't like spinach you're a great cook" Percy immediately says trying to sooth Annabeth

We then go on to cook our hunted animals which is tastier than I would like to admit.

"Calypso you are the best cook ever" I say raising my fork

"I agree" Percy yells while raising half the ocean

"I support that statement" Annabeth tells her

"I'm not that great.." Calypso starts to say

"You are the best cook and you will accept the title okay or we will make Percy cook" I cut her off

"No" we say in unison to a Percy who was starting to pout

I am stilled horrified by the blue thing he made. IT FREAKING MOVED (Shout out to whoever figures out where this is from).

I start to eat and finally notice the awkward silence we fell into.

"So ummmm….. You guys get anything done today" I ask hoping to end the silence

"No" Percy says while eating some more food

"How about you Annabeth?" I ask her now

"Nope" Annabeth replies

We fall back into an awkward silence that lasted the entire meal.

I head back to my room bored by our "great" discussion. I just lay on my bed for who knows how long. Suddenly I hear the doorknob turn and the door screech open. I quickly realized that I never moved the vase that held the rose and had Calypso's picture. I try to get up and move it but I see who walked in.

She looked like she was about to say something but her eyes were the size of dinner plates when she saw the vase.

_I am so screwed_

**A.N.: Thank you for following me thedconn**

**Whoever figures out that reference will get cookies :)**

**I am now putting how long until the next update in my profile**

**Shout out to Avarianus for the Champion of the Sun. Great story in my opinion  
**

**Goals**

**Make Each Chapter 2k words**

**Chapter 6 and 7 will be revised to add more words in later**


	8. Percy's Day

**Percy Pov: Earlier that day**

I call Annabeth in my room trying to figure the dream out. Knowing that Nico and Calypso would probably freak out I held this back from them.

"You called" Annabeth says leaning on the doorway

"I need you to help me figure out my dreams" I say with my hand behind my head

"What it the overall theme" Annabeth says trying to get a start

"Shut the door I can try to recreate it with water" I tell her then hear a thud noise

I manipulate the water to the craziness of my past dreams.

Dreamscape

I enter an eerie room that scared me but gave me a strength. I look around and see a plant. It was a hydrangea nothing special. But there were a long line of them. Some were small some were almost dead and some were in their prime.

I look around and see a man leaning back on the wall.

"To understand me is to understand life" He says with the voice on hundreds in perfect sync giving no clue to who he might be

Dreamscape Over

"That was odd" Annabeth says actually confused

"I know and the worst part, that isn't all" I say thinking back to my other dreams

I start to manipulate the water

"I look around and see a white room. This room showed happiness. It showed dreams coming true and demigods. Hold up why are there statues of demigods everywhere?

"_This is weird" I thought_

"_Wait a minute if I think to myself in a dream then am I thinking within a thought" I think confused_

"_Screw it, it's inception" I think_

"_Dang adhd" I think_

Back to the point I saw people rejoice and babies. This was probably one of the oddest room I have ever seen. Who has a room of demigods, babies and people rejoicing?

I turn around and see a figure. Too blurred to tell if anything is there I try to walk forward until I feel my presence leave the dream.

Dreamscape Over

"Are you sure that you felt like you were in the same place?" Annabeth aks trying to figure out

"Yes" I say for sure

"The two rooms could shows two sides to something" Annabeth suggests

"But what is happy yet sad?" I ask really confused

"Do you have any more?" Annabeth asks really hoping to figure this out

"This ones too confusing but if you really want to see it" I say sighing a bit

Dreamscape

I see a view. Not just any view but one of earth. I see other planets. I see everything. Suddenly I lurch forward into a planet filled with human like creatures. Only way I knew that was last time I checked humans didn't have wings.

The place was primitive yet so designed and efficient. I saw giant palm trees yet sleek houses that obviously bigger on the outside. I saw kids running down a road sort of thing and trying to catch a balloon. Most "people" were flying overhead some beating their wings quickly looking like they were rushing.

I felt myself materialize more and felt the hot sun beating on me. People still couldn't see me but I felt my surroundings. I smell the fresh clean air. I felt like I was at a beach in Miami. The surroundings were humid but not too much giving the effect of heat but not making you sweat. The buildings surrounded me up to the sky making me feel puny and insignificant. It was a perfect blend of the ocean, nature and technology. I felt like I was in heaven, the feeling of joy spread through the air with no person feeling bad or in a rush. I could tell this was a big city and kids were running around carefree no worried about any pain in life.

I scan my eyes around this place and notice a person with a mask. He seemed to be a ruler since everyone was bowing to him. He immediately waves his hand and tells them not to bow to him. It's as if even the ruler was kind and just not just all the people. He looks over to me for a second and I swear think I see a smile on his face. He simply snaps his fingers and I feel like my body is detached to my brain.

Out of nowhere I feel my legs start to walk and I walk out of the dream.

Dreamscape Over

"This one felt like this was somewhere else" I say reminiscing the world

'These two people obviously have some sort of connection. They both are in positions of power. What could they be?" Annabeth says as she hits her hand against the bed

"Careful it's a water bed," I tell her quickly as the bed starts rippling

"Whoops," she says with her hand over her mouth

While trying to stop the ripples using my powers, I peek outside the window and see sun starting to go down.

"Hey we have to make food" I tell her thinking Nico and Calypso should be hungry by now

I hurry downstairs and see what we could eat. I was horrified. It was all over the freezer and fridge. The green monster of death and destruction. Spinach. It was a horrid creation created by a mix of repulsive rat sewage and slime. It was recreated by Demeter as "food". No matter what Popeye says it isn't good and won't give you extremely big muscles.

"Why do we have so much spinach" I ask desperately looking for other food

"It's healthy" Annabeth replies

"And it's the only food they had frozen the rest was already bought" she adds on

I see Annabeth cooking the food from tartarus. After around 5 minutes Annabeth is about to feed me the devils food when I hear a thud. Thinking it was monsters I rush for the pen only to see Nico and Calypso bringing in food.

"Thank god" I mutter to myself

After calming Annabeth down about her cooking we cook and eat the dinner. It was amazing. When we head back to our room Annabeth tries to figure out what the dreams ment. Normally Annabeth is fine with unusual dreams but if she has no idea on something she will act like a true Athena kid. Meaning she will not give up trying to find a clue or figure the whole thing out.

I see Annabeth looking like she was having a seizure as she kept trying to figure it out.

"Maybe the answers will be shown later" I tell her hopefully while trying not to laugh

"Fine" She grumbles defeated after 5 more minutes of trying to figure out

I end up twisting and turning on the bed. I end up looking at the ceiling for a few minutes. Who is sending these messages? I suddenly see a note fall of my face. I take it of a read it shocking me. It had no legible words and it burned up. But I understood the message.

"All will be known in time" "Now sleep"

Within the next second I feel myself fall asleep as if I never slept before in my life.

Olympian Council Zeus

"How are the Roman and Greek camps going," I ask

"The Romans and Greek are doing well last time I checked," Hermes answers tired from the deliveries

'There is no defying fate we need to get everyone stronger for any chance of survival" Athena tells everyone

"What about connecting the camps" Artemis suggests

"That would double the strength" Ares agrees

"But they always end up fighting" Hades reminded them

"I had to add so many extensions to the underworld" Hades adds on reminiscing the civil war

"I thought Percy fixed that" Apollo says curiously

"He made them see eye to eye but to merge camps together is a whole different thing." Athena tells everyone

"This time no exchanging leader we straight up merge the camps with a threat to anyone who tries to cause problems." I tell them

"We can also keep the camps separated by a boundary so that they can do whatever they wish." Hermes says

"What about all the people in New Rome?" Hestia asks

"They built Rome in a day they have me to help rebuild it" Hephaestus says proud of his sons

"I will reposition Atlantis so it is closer to the camps" Poseidon tells everyone

"Okay we have Atlantis the Romans and Greeks near for protection" I say to clarify

"Council over," I yell booming my voice

I go back to think of any living threat that possibly could be so powerful. I came up with a blank with the titans down, Gaea out of business, and the other primordials staying neutral I don't know who could be so strong.

Unknown Pov

The Olympians gather for another council trying to stop. When will they ever learn. They can't kill me. The best of the best. I was shut down by the arrogant brat and I will have my revenge. They think they are so strong the Olympians. They think that their demi gods will protect them. They think they have control over all. I am the ultimate enemy. The frozen one. While they hope to arise an army I have one ready to attack. But there is no fun in attacking early.

"Send the first group at them" I tell my subordinate

"Yes sir" he says hastily and hurries to tell everyone else

This will be fun.

**An:. These chapter are running less than 2k so I will have a rewrite of these tomorrow. Please leave a helpful review.**


	9. Percy Screws up Dying

**Back to our favorite heroes, we know, but like to ignore.**

**Nico: Hey I am the most important**

**Me: In holding the bags for actual heroes**

**Percy: Got to give the guy this one. Sorry Nico**

**Nico:You all suck**

**Nico Pov**

_I am so screwed_

"Hey Calypso hows it going" I ask sheepishly trying to cover the rose with my body

Her eyes were still bugging out from the fact that I had a giant rose and picture of her in my room.

"Uhhhm Nico why do you have a picture of me?" she asks cautiously still extremely surprised but blushing at the same time

In most cases I would run or bring out a sword when faced with danger. That just shows how life is different from love. I try to think of any possible explanation and come down to the fact that I have to tell the truth. I brace myself and open my lips and brought air out hoping to form words.

"I like you" I say extremely nervous and stuttering a bit

I brace myself for the worst, but instead I get a blush from Calypso. She pauses for a second growing the tension within me. If people had butterflies in their stomach I had a hippo in there.

"Nico I have to tell you something. I feel the same." she says now looking like a person lost in a hurricane looking for cover

On one side we have a man who has never had a crush before Calypso and a girl who has been alone for millennia. I truthfully didn't know what to do. Do I go for a hug, move to give her the rose, or run yelling potato. I chose to give her the rose.

"For you" I say bowing acting like an english gentlemen trying to calm the tension but only creating more for myself

"Do you want to hunt for more food" I ask her after she was marveling at the rose for what felt like an hour

"Yeah uh Yeah" she says snapping out of a daze

We head out to the woods and are covered with an awkward silence even for hunting. I return to doing my nervous twitch. When we head into battle everyone has one thing they do to try to pass the short time before. For some it is try to act strong. For me it is to use my left hand to grab my left hand. When we go to fight everyone has to hold their weapons and since my sword takes one hand the other is empty leaving me to try doing anything with it usually with me trying to grab my left hand. _Darn adhd _

Back to the point. I try to break out some conversation lines.

"So why do you like the bow and arrow so much?" I ask trying to instigate something outside an awkward silence

"I like the accuracy over the brute strength and speed. It has a skill or art to it while swords usually end up in fast paced battles which I can't do." Calypso explains as she shoots an arrow at the bear hitting it in the eye

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," I say looking at the bear that was barely visible now fall lifeless on the ground with a hollow thump

"I will as soon as you explain this to Percy." she says deviously

"Explain what" I say cautiously and slowly hoping it wasn't what I though it was

"Us," she says quickly while shooting an arrow at a duck

This was the worst part. How the hell do I tell our best friends that we are a thing. I mean if I don't die from monsters I will die of awkwardness from that.

"So hows the hunters and Thalia?" I ask trying to change the topic

"They're fine," she responds quickly

"How do you even check?" I ask just straight up confused

"I may or may not have left a mark on Thalia that acts like a one way empathy link, so I know she is ok." She says acting innocent

"How did Artemis not notice?" I ask feeling full of questions

"She did but trusts her lieutenant. By the way this is the most boring game of 20 questions ever." She says while sticking out her tongue

I just relax a bit lying on the cool snow. 10 years ago I would have helped her hunt. 10 years ago I got two split arrows in each buttcheek after accidently knocking some frozen snow from the tree on her.

Flashback

I was standing next to a tree supporting my weight on a branch. I feel myself start to slip and grab another branch for support. Unfortunately it was weaker and flicked snow all over Calypso's now angry face. Even covered in snow I could tell she was mad.

"You have 3 seconds before I hunt you down." she says threateningly

I just ran using all the power in my legs not caring if I slipped or not.

Flashback over

I don't need a reminder of that day. While we were hunting we had a pretty good catch. Out of nowhere I suddenly see a hellhound jump at us and punch it before pulling out my sword.

"I thought we dealt with these things," I say knocking a few more hellhounds away

"I thought so too," Calypso says hitting a cyclops

"Whaaaah," I start yelling but the world turns black and I fall into encaging darkness after getting hit by a club

Calypso Pov

5 minutes back

I start to knock away at these stupid hellhounds. I'm pretty sure Nico didn't notice it but for some odd reason they seemed agitated at us. Normally the dogs may be mad but they usually look like we are food not that we are enemies. I turn around as I hear an out of place thump and see his body fall.

"Help," I manage to yell before getting overpowered as well letting the darkness encompass me

Percy Pov

Annabeth and I run towards the scream we heard in the wood. Preparing for the worst I ready riptide and Annabeth pulls out our daggers. We start to rush before looking around to see an army the size of Olympus ready to kill us. I use my water powers and sword to start killing these things. I quickly got trapped and look around noticing Annabeth is the predicament as me. I try to fight these things off while I try to figure out what was happening. These hellhounds and cyclopes were actually fighting with strategy. I was confused normally they just attack all out but now they are constantly trapping us.

"Annabeth I don't think I can keep this up," I yell to her

"Regroup," She yells out of breathe

"What are these things?" I ask Annabeth who paved a way over to me

"I have no idea but I don't we can keep this up." She says low on breathe

"N..o," I yell before falling to the ground with a sword at my neck

First step into knowing you screwed something up you manage to die backwards. Instead of flying down into the underworld I was flying up. Suddenly I land in room that looked like a cemetery. It had the vietnam wall on the side while the flooring was dirt. I find Nico and Calypso looking around just as confused as I.

"What's going on?" I ask them

"I thought we were supposed to be dead but this isn't the underworld." Calypso says surprised at the loacation

"I know this makes no sense." Annabeth says entering the room

"What is going on?" Nico says utterly confused

"I have no idea but lets look around." I tell them scanning the area for monsters

We all walk as a group looking at the different rooms. When some of the rooms look familiar I realize where I had seen them. I give Annabeth a look and we both realize where we are. The place within my dreams. Carefully I look through the rooms. Each one looks like it was taken out of a different world. It all had something to do with life or death. There were plants, bacteria, and even animals. Some were dead most were alive and everything felt out of place. We manage to exit the odd building we were in and saw a city. It was a mix of a nice neon red with black. The sky itself was a reddish color. We see two statues that emanated warmth and death. We all see a castle in the distance that was made up off white glass.

Before we can even decide what to do three guards dressed in black lined with red and white came up to us.

"Your presence is required," The leader says with a hint of a bow

Suddenly I feel myself yanked and find myself in front of the castle we were looking at. Up close the details were more clear. The white castle had many pictures created by the light shining of the walls. Most of them show some sort of war where a monster was fighting a monster.

Out of nowhere I feel myself and the group get yanked inside in which we see a man sitting on a throne with a mask on the covered his identity. He looked like a goth person. His face looked like it had a black veil on it while his clothes were a mixture of red and black. The veil like thing on his face was see through but not to the point where you could see his face. I glance to make sure Annabeth and the group were next to me.

"Who are you?" I ask getting tired of half teleporting half getting pulled

"I am who you least expect," He says normally

"No more riddles, who are you?" I say with more confidence in my voice

He simply answered by ripping off his mask

I am shocked and look at Annabeth with my eyes wide and jaw dropping expression on me. While Nico and Calypso looked like they would faint at any second.

The leader of the place who managed to avoid us death and brought us here is...

**A.N.: I definitely need to rewrite this chapter and the ones before. It will be more for detail and clearness because I want the beggining to be perfect before I move on. First reviewer logged in who guesses who the person is and is right will get a taste of my next chapter early.**

**Hint 1: Not chaos**

**Hint 2: Design **


	10. The Unlikely Ruler

**Percy Pov**

Take a guess who could possibly be sitting in the throne. Maybe you thought some insanely powerful god, nope.

I look back at the group and we say the same thing.

"What the Di Angelo," we all yell unison

Sitting on an almighty throne in front of us was none other than Nico Di Angelo.

"Here let me explain this," The man sitting in front of us said

"Your Nico in your world is simply an extension of me. He is fully human and as normal as a demigod can be but in the end he is me. Now you might ask who am I? I am death. Not just the death of living creatures but of everything. The death of an idea, of a plant, of my patience." The man says looking at Nico most of the time

"I don't get it," I say just flat out confused

"If you were to die on Mars where would you go." The mans says cooly

"Thanatos would…" I start saying but then realize what he means

"If the gods barely have control whole earth how does death in other places happen?" Annabeth asks understanding him

"As I was saying I am death. I also represent the beginning of all. What starts without something ending?" The man says trying to see if we could come up with something

Everyone just looked at him trying to figure something out but no one prevailed.

"How does Hades work than," I ask him

"The gods are completely unaware of us and we make sure to cover our tracks very well," He tells me simply

"So what happens now?" Calypso asks after being silent for a while

"You all have died except Nico and I will get to that. You all have pure hearts and can try to become the ruler of other elements or become helpers of the other. You see there is more than just death there is life, intelligence, evil, greed. All of these are necessary for anything so we have made a council of sorts. We all work together to control life. While we have unlimited power being the deity of our domain we can't interfere in any affair in our states. Unlike the ancient laws we can go down to the planets but when we all make a planet like earth the manager of fate decides everything. So you can try to become one of the managers of a domain." The man lectures to us

"I don't get it," I say confused

"You mean like gods who can't die and have no end or beginning," Annabeth says trying to figure it out

"What about me," Nico says

"Nico you didn't die you have one final quest on earth before you merge with me. Second let me explain a story. When the universe started there was the domain of life and death. Originally life was square blobs who moved at a turtles speed. Over time these blobs progressed and became a manager of a domain. You see a domain has no brain or mind it simply knows it's job. The manager works with others to use the powers of domains to create goodness. The domain chooses the best candidate for its manager and its helpers. Over time evolution kept happening and we got earth. Earth had a mix of almost all the domains so it had the worst and the best of people. You are some of the best of people and were chosen by your best friend to try to get a job here." Nico lectures on again

We all just stood there shocked at this. Annabeth was the first to recover.

"So you are Nico," Annabeth says in awe of all the power he radiates from him

"Yes," He answered calmly

"You said there was a manager of evil, why?" Calypso asks

"Evil is not as bad as you guys make it out. If the whole world was perfect and had no problems people would eventually turn evil no because they have a reason just because no living being has ever liked routine." He answers

"What happens if we don't get into the domain helper or manager status?" I ask

"You will be sent down to me to die and enjoy the perfect elysium," He replies

"Now Nico follow me," He says disappearing

**Nico Pov**

I get sent near a creek and the man in front of me simply says

"Go to the hunters they will be right in front of you. From their the rest will fall into place." He simply states before vanishing

I walk directly in front of me hoping that the hunters don't kill me. Soon I see some gold dust that was blown away. I rush ahead to find the hunters in war with hundreds of monsters. I hurry to Thalia who looked surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia asks "The quest isn't coming to help until tonight,"

"Can't say now," I yell over the sounds of the monsters

"What is that _boy_ doing here," Artemis says spitting boy like an insult

"I was sent here to help," I yell even louder

Without any warning a greek fire bomb blows up over our heads.

"As you can see there is no winning this we must retreat," Artemis says glaring at me

"We have to fight or the monsters will have prevailed," I yell back

"What do we suppose we do?" she asks harshly

"Give me your bow," I ask

"What, no" Artemis replies

"I have a plan but I will need your bow," I say in the position of power here

She gives me her bow harshly after seeing some of her hunters fall. An unknown force pulls my hand towards the sword in my tattered armor. I put two and two together and suddenly they merge. The wooden bow now turned black the color of stygian iron. Artemis's eyes were wide but I just tell her

"I will distract them you girls attack," I say using careful wording

"That is too risky I'll do it I have more experience," Thalia offers

"No, I must" I tell her

"I am older," she says trying anything to get the bow and save my life

"Not today, today I am the oldest by a couple millennia," I say with a smirk and start charging

The other hunters were hiding behind trees and rock shooting from cover. I just shoot as fast as I can into any group of the enemies. Slowly they start to fall giving the hunters the chance to regroup. Thalia yells at me to get back but I see a cyclopes in the middle. It wasn't just any cyclops it was the mother of all cyclopes and could probably crush all the hunter. I start shooting at it and gained its attention. When we were at a stalemate it lurched towards the hunters hoping to catch them off guard. I see Thalia was about to get crushed so I push her out of the way and throw the bow in a random direction.

"No Nico," she yells but I start to see the spots in my eyes

"I will see you again," I say after "dying" a second time

I feel my soul reach the world again where I speak with myself or the me with power.

"The merge will let you keep your memories and remind you of all the times before your life on earth," He says

"What do I have to do," I state calmly but am scared on the inside

Suddenly I feel no feeling in myself as my soul gets pulled out of my body and into his. I blink a few times and see my former body on the floor. I felt no different than before when suddenly I black out.

I saw everything. I look around to see my past and so much information that I start to feel dizzy. Nothing had order I felt the gravity change levels every second and the colors and numbers flashing in and out.

"Where am I?" I ask dazed

"Within the mind of your own," I hear after I see a me but wearing a white clothing

"We represent all of the other you's from other worlds," says a green me holding a club

"So why am I here," I ask confused

"We gather all our knowledge and wisdom because none of us are perfect. We also help rule. You being the best of us will hold the control but we help you in every step." I see a man wearing blue explain

"Basically you won't let me fail." I ask them bluntly

"Pretty much," says the man holding the club

"The merge is now complete and we will help you on the way," The white dressed me says

I feel like i just dived into water as reality hits me with full force. I notice my heightened senses when I smell the lovely steak and fries from the kitchen. I rush over there to see Percy and Calypso eating.

"Where's Annabeth," I ask noticing she wasn't here

"Taking the test to see how well you could manage the domain. Even though the domains never make a mistake in choosing a person the leaders want proof so they have tests to convince everyone that they are good leaders." Percy explains

I suddenly understood everything he was talking about as I felt unknown memories coming to me.

"So did you guys go yet?" I ask starting to get a immortal headache

"No we go after dinner," Calypso tells me

In the distance I hear the sound of a cannon boom and Percy gets up.

"Time for me to go," He explains then starts running

"Me too," Calypso exclaims while running

**Percy Pov**

I run quickly through the original city we entered in using my side stepping skills to avoid all the people. I run up to the bridge that had the marks of the ocean on it with hundreds of symbols from other planets.

"You're late," The man states

"Had to have dinner," I told him

"My name is Blake in Earth letters and we must start the tests," Blake explains to me

Suddenly I find myself in front of a mountain. I look around and notice shattered houses and swords everywhere. Behind me was an army of hundreds of men with wings.

"They are here as a last stand against oppression. You must lead them to victory. Their enemy is the same as your world." He says right before he disappears

I turn around and see an army of hundreds of cyclopes and hellhounds.

"Sir what are your orders," one of the soldiers ask

"First of don't call me sir. Next we need a group of you who can shoot shoot the monsters while group of swordsmen flank them from both sides." I tell them

Immediately they start following my instructions and the enemy numbers start declining. I grab for riptide and start charging at the monsters. I kept slashing and hacking at them like a madman with an axe the monsters started backing off of me. Within minutes most the monsters either retreated or were dead.

"Good job men," I say ask I feel my body turn into mist

"Not bad," Blake tells me "Now for the next test this will test your will,"

Out of nowhere I feel myself at a room. It had everything I ever wanted. I saw a room where I was casually living a peaceful life with a ton of friends .I saw a button that allowed me to get all of this but it had a warning. It said that if I pushed the button then I would not get to ever see my friends now. All my heart wanted to do was to hit that button but I stopped my fingers from doing it.

"No," I tell myself while I feel myself disappear

"Good job most people hit that button ending their lives with anyone they know." Blake says teleporting me

"These tests are easier than I thought." I stated

"When you control the water you must always be calm that is the battle you must control your actions thus the second test the last one is to have control on the water itself." Blaske tells me

"What do I have to do?" I ask him

"Everyone here knows you can manipulate all forms of water but water vapor or mist. If you learn to control that then you will become leader." Blake says as if it easy

I get sent down to a place where I am standing in a cloud and everything was white.

"Clear this place only using your powers and the tests will be over." Blake says while disappearing in mist

I concentrate on my powers and breathe in and out slowly. When trying to control water vapor it can't have too much power flowing or the water will evaporate and too little means that it will also evaporate. I use my powers allowing them to get used to the situation and start turning the vapor into water.

"Good job. You are the first person to be able to the tests in millenia. Most creations don't have the blessing's that humans get but so many of your species talent are wasted that you and your friends are the first to be domain leaders." Blake says while teleporting us again.

"Time for your training," He tells me

**Calypso Pov**

I rush of to the gate of calmness which had strange symbols all over it. I see a nice looking woman who filled me up with calmness.

"To be the domain controller of the hearth it means to be calm and to calm the people of the world. It also means being a calming presence to be in which is why fire is our symbol." She explains to me

"Ok but isn't fire dangerous" I ask her

"It can be used to heal and soothes people. Only in wrong amounts it causes damage" She explains to me

"Unlike my friends I only have one test," She tells me

Suddenly I get set on fire and feel myself reappear in a dark room where everyone seems to be gloomy.

"Make this room happy by only using your powers" she says disappearing

I look around and notice a mattress. I think of an interesting thought and tried it out. The room was fairly large and the matress was fairly big. It was around a size bigger than king size. I influence the peoples thoughts and they start to get on the mattress the others pick up the mattress and start tossing it up and down. The tense mood in the room earlier gone.

"That was a new one, the lady says. Now to become the domain controller you must go through training."

"One question though why was the test so easy?" I ask curiously

"Because you showed creativity when all had lost hope. Most people fail to do anything in that test let alone make a game in it." She tells me while I feel myself teleported

**An.: Please rate and review. First reviewer to find all the references gets cookies.**


	11. A Real Chapter

**A.N: Updating will be more on time I was just busy for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or any other of the books I reference.**

**Thank You for all for the reviews and the follows/favorites**

**Annabeth Pov**

"Hello Annabeth," I hear when I feel a sudden burst of energy

I turn around to see a woman looking around her mid 20's wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. She had light blue eyes and made me feel inferior just with a gaze.

"Unlike my friends in charge around here I have no test's for you," She tells me "I know that the choice of the domains are always right so I will help you train immediately,"

"What will train in?" I ask curious to what wisdom I will be taught

"Allowing your mind to open up. Right now everything to you has a sort of rationality. You would do well but only know of your world. I will teach you all the worlds while improving your brain." The woman tells me

I feel myself fall through the floor and land by a mountain. The trees were purple and the mountain looked only to made of some sort of dirt. I look around and notice a person or thing who looked ready to fight me.

"Fight the monster with no weapons," She tells me looking around with curiosity

I get into fighting stance and get ready while the other warrior just taunts me with his sword. I feel an urge to knock her down a few pegs but try to calm myself. I wait for her to make the first move. Suddenly she charges at me full speed and I barely sidestep her at the last second. I am starting to lose hope when she barrages me. She manages to hit me in the chest and knock me down. While she was gloating I quickly slipped my leg under her to trip he. I immediately start punching the daylights out of her but I feel an odd pain within me.

"Who are you," I say crumbling over

"You," She tells me with a wavering voice

I stop fighting and give in as we both fall to the soft ground as I try to get back up but lie down after realizing she was almost mirroring me and that it would hurt me too.

"Impressive for a first timer. You realized fighting was worthless and took the smart route. But you also didn't give up which was shown in the attempt to get up," My master tells me

"Now you must get a symbol of power. It will be your weapon the one that can't be replaced or improved," I am told when the world implodes on itself

"You must journey through your mind, face every fear, destroy the doubt, and finally realize the full extent of your knowledge that you contain past the books," She tells me with a wink

I blush for a second before I notice myself surrounded with the color of my cheeks. Appearing on the horizon are my memories. When I entered camp, my first quest, everything. The world around me keeps getting bombarded by my memories after eventually turning into a maze like thing.

Through the wall I see a blazing light but I find myself trapped by walls just about 9 feet above my head. The light is distinguished from walls running with random designs that look a bit old like a hidden passageway. It smelled of dust and other smells I couldn't even identify.

"Words can be false, Images and sound can be manipulated, but your heart will always lead you on the right route," The voice says sounds resonating within the small room

With that I start walking forward and come across and see two paths. One path seemed ancient with the stone floor gradually change to sand. The other path was dark and had a torch but I had a feeling I can't come back after choosing a path.

I knew nothing of the paths ahead of me but my brain told me that the left path would lead me to happiness. I turn to the right path filled with the void of darkness. I knew this road would lead to challenges but I was conflicted. My brain wanted me to head down the easy path but I knew I had to go through the hard one.

I decide to go down the dark path and immediately felt the effects and the darkness caving in on me. The damp room was slightly cold as I grabbed the burning torch. I walked down the silent hallway. Suddenly I hear a scream, the scream that had always haunted my earlier dreams. The scream was the scream. The one that happened when I first came to camp with Thalia. My voice gone I turn my head right as I see the wall replaced by glass. Through it I saw myself running from the cyclopes. I feel the urge to jump through the wall to try to go into the memory but the glass was as strong as steel against my dagger.

I start trying to rush past the memories as I see more of my memories through the window. I reach the end of the hallway which was more white than I expected. Contrary to the other hallway this one was white everywhere. There I saw my worst nightmare. There stood the biggest cyclopes I had ever seen making me feel so puny and insignificant. I try to hold my dagger up but my muscles don't listen as I shake in fear.

"Look, the puny human is a daughter of Athena, this will be easy"

I feel a small surge of anger rush through me when I look at those beasts thinking I will be weak. I look at them leaving all fear behind as I raise my dagger with more confidence when I look at my situation. There was some wire from their clothing that managed to tear up and fall. Normally this wouldn't be strong enough but it would have to do as I start charging. I appear to seem like I don't how to fight when I start to swing my dagger callously but I manage to cut a small piece of clothing each time. By the end of everything I had managed to tear enough string to set a trap.

"You are dead," I say with a small smile

"Bring it on," The cyclopes reply arrogantly

I charge at them but I feel myself start to raise up at each step. I suddenly realized that the gravity hear was weaker than in my world and quickly tried to find a way to attack. I realize that if I bend my knees and put my weight down I would be the center of gravity. I try this and manage to look like a crab while the cyclopes bashed their clubs all around. I slash at their stomach and manage to make a small cut. I keep on making small cuts on these giant cyclops. Over some time I manage to make them tired enough to be having to breathe really heavy.

"Getting tired," I taunt

They are unable to reply as they try to regain their breath. Using this to my advantage and the fact that the gravity is weaker I jump up as high as I can. This gets me about two feet in the air and enough time to aim my dagger as I throw it upward to their face. The impact hit one of them straight on sending him down. I look at the other cyclopes who starts to head back. I then toss my weight forward and throw the other blade at his feet make him trip and fall knocking him out.

I notice a small door open up at the end of the room. Carefully I walk through it slamming my feet a little so I can tell if it is hollow underneath. Suddenly the walls started to come in closer. By the end of the tunnel there was barely any space for me.

This time I see something that tore my heart that made me stop moving. It was Thalia smiling as if she could see me and said "Bye, I may never see you again so I hope you have the best of luck,".

I stood there shocked as the image disappeared. For the first time since getting here I doubt whether I made the right choice. Whether I made the smart choice. Immediately I wipe it all away as I realize that this was an opportunity for and I can visit Thalia after she dies. Then the weight of the words I was told earlier hit me with full force "Words can be false, Images and sound can be manipulated, but your heart will always lead you on the right route,". I stand up straight and realize that I made a decision with my heart going into it. I won't give up just because of a picture that could as well be fake.

I head through the tunnel which widened back out before coming to two paths. On one path I heard laughter and happiness while on the other I heard wails of agony. The looks were the opposite with the side with laughter being filled with spikes while the side with the pillows.

My brain can't understand which path to go and randomly choosing a path isn't my best choice. Then I think about the Cyclopes and Thalia and realize this is inside my head. Immediately I realize there is no wrong choice as I can't choose the wrong path. I step into the path with the pillows. I feel a door close behind as my gut wrenches. Soon I realize that I was falling and my mind goes into extreme overtime looking around trying to find something to break my fall. All I see is a giant blur of white that looked like a fog.

"Not Tartarus," I whimper a bit scared to head back to the place where I think the hole ends.

I feel myself land in a body of water as I look around and realize that I was in Tartarus. I get up but on land I was like a fish without water when I couldn't even get up. I barely got through this place with Percy and now I had no weapons left so I was on my own. I gain some confidence after I manage to stand up and look around. I notice that I was in the room where we had landed. It was a locked of room but when we came here the door was open.

"This is your last test," I hear

Out of nowhere came my worst nightmare. I look as a globe shows everyone I know on the battlefield with their bodies falling left and right. There I was stuck in Tartarus letting everyone die just because I am too weak, just because I couldn't kill a spider. I feel my rage empower me as I raise my fist. With all the power I had I slam the wall as hard as I can, and again, and again. I barely leave a scratch and the excruciating pain was killing my hand, but I keep pound the wall until I feel something solid on my hand. I keep punching relentlessly until I was sure I had not felt the pain that I had begun with anymore. By the time I break the wall I look down at my hands to notice they both had brass knuckles on them. This is my weapon, the one that never runs out of ammo, the one that grants me power, the one that will save my friends.

"Now to complete the first step of training. I will transfer the powers of being a controller of knowledge to you so you may be able to learn about your powers." The lady tells me with a smile.

I feel myself get wrapped up a bit tightly and all I heard was silence.

"Now you must not move too much or it will be much harder," She tells me then in an ancient voice says "Some may say that water or any type of power is the greatest, they would be wrong, knowledge can make a hundred ropes of ash with salt and rope, knowledge can save millions of people with nothing but a shot, knowledge has no weakness it is the greatest of them, who can deny this. With the power I hold I grant you with not only the role of leadership of knowledge but with the knowledge of all eternity, now awaken yourself not to the world but to all knowledge."

With that I blacked out.


	12. Blurred Lines

**Apollo Pov**

I go by my oracle to see if she got anymore prophecies that I need to know about. I go into the cave and immediately know there is a prophecy. I look around and see tons of paintings of a blue and silver people.

"Hey Rachel did I miss a prophecy?" I ask while looking at the paintings

"Ask and you may know," I hear her say with green mist coming out of her

This was odd normally I know the prophecies as soon as they come. The only exception would be…

"What is the prophecy?" I ask wide eyed realizing what this meant

_The heroes that have helped you are no more_

_The two of an ancient bloodline_

_One shall leave the gods_

_The other will fight with a god_

_One to save the world and one to destroy it_

With that my oracle fell on the bed. I immediately call a meeting on Olympus and flash in the throne room. I see all the seats fill up almost instantly with the gods.

"Why have you called us?" Zeus asks

"Rachel had a prophecy that involves the end of the world," I say

"Well what is it," Artemis asks in her 20 year old form

_The heroes that have helped you are no more_

_The two of an ancient bloodline_

_One shall leave the gods_

_The other will fight with a god_

_One to save the world and one to destroy it_

"This is good this means that there is a person to save the world," Athena says

"But how can one person save the world if someone else destroys it," Hades asks

"I don't know this is a confusing prophecy," Poseidon says

"Lets see what we know it seems like Percy…" Athena starts

"Isn't alive anymore," Poseidon says with wide eyes that start to water up

"Calm down prophecies always have double meanings and he isn't in my domain," Hades says "I keep a check on Percy and Nico if they enter my domain so they are ok,"

"Back to the prophecy it means that they aren't going to help with this war. The next few lines talk about some siblings tied by an old bloodline so they may not even know they are related. And the last line talks about how one will destroy the world and one will save it." Athena says "This is just confusing,"

"What could be so powerful though?" Hestia asks

"Whatever it is it means we have to find the two siblings," Zeus says

"Call a meeting if any information comes up," Zeus says "Meeting over"

**A.N. This is pathetic in size compared to my other chapters but I am trying to figure out how to continue the story since I have almost all of it planned out but there are some other things I have to figure out in it. I also hit a writers block for my other story so any helpful reviews would be nice to tell me what I should put.**

**ONE LAST THING THIS WILL FOR A FACT BE REWRITTEN SO ANY ADVICE IS APPRECIATED **


End file.
